After Innocence
by Jemma Loves Twilight
Summary: "Renesmee he is a man, he is ALWAYS in the mood, I'm sure all you have to do is say his name in a sexy, seductive voice, or maybe just look at him with your lust filled eyes and I'm sure his dick would pitch a tent." She said laughing. Firstlemon.Reneslec


**AN: Hey, this is a quick one shot that came to my head. I wrote it and my lovely beta, Jenna, loved it and so did my best friend so I'm putting it up. It's my first straight lemon so I'm sorry if it sucks.**

**For all of my GOFL readers I will update it soon. My computer is fixed now, after si many months. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… nothing at all…. So now SM needs to write a book about Renesmee and Alec getting together ;) **

(Renesmee POV)

I jolted up in my bed panting. My body was all sweaty, my bangs were sticking to my forehead as well as my booty shorts and my tank top. I sighed and looked at the clock on my bedside table. It was three in the morning. This was the fifth night in a row that I had this bad dream. It is starting to drive me fucking crazy. I took a deep breath and ran my fingers trough my hair. The air was humid, I could hear the ac's buzzing from our neighbors apartments. Fucking bad dreams, damn hot weather.

"Another one?" I heard my boyfriend say. His voice was soft like velvet even though he is half asleep.

"MmHmm." I replied. I looked down at him. He rolled onto his back and opened his eyes so he could look at me.

"Renesmee, baby girl, try not to think about it. It was just a dream."

"I fucking scary ass dream! Alec I'm too old to be scared by dreams."

He laughed.

"I didn't know there was an age limit on scary dreams." He said as he sat up and looked at me. I growled and hit his arm

"I was just saying that I feel I'm too old to be scared because of a dream." I said as he snaked his arms around me. Damn there is no way I'm getting back to sleep anytime soon. I looked at Alec and frowned. He was just wearing his boxers because my lovely boyfriend is not fond of the idea of sleeping with a shirt on. I noticed that there was a thin layer of sweat on his chest. His shaggy brown hair fell right above his eyes, I was surprised it wasn't sticking up in various directions.

"Alec, baby I'm not going to fall asleep anytime soon. You don't have to stay up with me."

"No baby girl, I will stay up." He said softly as he leaned in and kissed my neck softly. He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So you want to talk about your dream Ness?" he asked me as he leaned his forehead against mine. I shook my head and looked into his bright blue eyes. I sighed then crawled off his lap and got off the bed. Alec looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders. I went over to our window and closed it then turned our ac on, screw trying to save money, it was hot as hell and Renesmee ain't feeling it.

"I'm thirsty. Want anything baby?" I asked him as I started to walk to the bedroom door. He shook his head then hopped out of bed and made his way to my side. We walked down the dark hall and I turned the light on when we reached the kitchen. Alec made his way over to the counter and he hopped up on it. I went to the fridge and looked for something good to drink. I frowned when I saw nothing that I liked and just settled for water. Alec handed me a glass from the cupboard and I pulled out the water from the fridge. I poured myself a glass and put the gallon of water back in the fridge. I stood in between Alecs legs as I slowly drank my water. I felt his strong hands massaging my bare shoulders, I had to bite back a moan as I felt his hands make contact with my skin. My boyfriend gave the most amazing massages. I finished my water and walked over to the sink and put my cup in. I turned around and looked at Alec. He was leaning his head against the cupboards, his arms were at his side. My boyfriend was beautiful, he truly was. He is the guy that every girl wants, he is the guy that every guy wants to be. He is on our college football team, he graduated from high school top of our class. Alec Volturi is perfect. He was built, average height for guys, he had piercing blue eyes and shaggy brown hair.

I have been in love with this man since we were thirteen. Alec and I have been best friends since we were four. We met at pre-school and we became instant friends. Once we hit middle school we both started to develop feelings for each other. The summer before eight grade Alec asked me to be his girlfriend and of course I said yes. My father threw a fit, saying that at thirteen I shouldn't even be thinking abut boys, but Alec and I were good kids. My dad knew Alec's whole family and he knew Alec and I wouldn't do anything bad. Of course we faced temptation as we got into high school but we remained pure. No smoking, no drinking, no drugs, and without a doubt no sex. Alec's parents are traditional Italians and Aro would kill Alec if he found out Alec and I had sex before marriage. Of course Alec and I both chose to go to the same college, we both moved to New York from Forks to go to Stony Brook University. I decided to major in journalism and Alec decided to major in business management. Now being in college was a different story. We were away from our parents and we were adults now. Aro or my dad weren't here to tell us what we can or can't do. Mom and Sulpicia weren't there to talk me out of the stupid ideas I got. Alec and I were on our own. We had our own apartment in Queens, we both had jobs and we were both extremely mature.

Jane, his twin sister, and I are also best friends. She also decided to go to school in New York, but she went upstate. She and I talk everyday. She went against everything she was taught and she lost her virginity back in high school. She didn't even know the guy and she ended up pregnant. Aro was not a happy camper. Needless to say that scared the shit out of me and was another reason I wanted to wait to have sex. During out last two years in high school Jane was always trying to talk me and Alec into having sex. She never understood that it wasn't going to happen at that time, that I wanted it to be special. Well Jane called me a good week ago and we had this conversation about how I would want to swipe my V card. We discussed how I wanted to wait till marriage but living with Alec and sleeping in the same bed with him was making it really hard to wait. Jane said that we should just do it, that we have been together for so long that no matter what us loosing it would be special.

"_Renesmee you want to. I know you do. And I know he wants to, believe me! I used to hear him getting off, moaning your name and shit." Jane said and I blushed_

"_Jane this is huge, I… well I don't know what to do, what if he's not in the mood?" I asked quietly as I bit my bottom lip. I heard her musical laughter._

"_Renesmee he is a man, he is ALWAYS in the mood, I'm sure all you have to do is say his name in a sexy, seductive voice, or maybe just look at him with your lust filled eyes and I'm sure his dick would pitch a tent." She said laughing. I sighed._

"_Jane, you do realize this is your brother we are talking about? How are you okay with talking about this with me? If it was EJ's sex life I would feel so weird." I said softly._

"_I know he is my brother Ness, and I don't know. I just do, you're my best friend, and this is what best friends are for. Now the next time you guys are alone, and it crosses your mind, just go for it, kiss him, tell him you need him, tell him you want him. Take the lead Renesmee and your V card will no longer be in service!" _

_I nodded my head although she couldn't see,_

"_Okay, thanks Jane, I need to get going. I'll text you later."_

"_Bye sweetie, good luck! Oh! Once it happens TEXT ME! I am serious if I don't get a text and it slips from Alecs mouth you are in big trouble Miss. Cullen." _

"_Okay Jane. Bye, I love ya." _

"_Love ya too Ness." _

As I looked at Alec, shirtless, I was starting to believe that she was right, that no matter what it would be special. Right now all I wanted to do was run my hands down his perfect chest, and run my fingers through his hair. His chest had a new layer of sweat on it because of the heat, it wasn't the 'ew get away from me' sweaty, it was the 'you look like you just got done having amazing sex, panty wetting, orgasm inducing' sweaty. Alec was looking back at me, a smirk playing at his lips.

"You okay Ness?" he asked with a chuckle. I blushed and nodded my head.

"Yeah, why baby?" I asked softly.

"Because you just moaned." He laughed and hopped off of the counter. I looked down and blushed a deeper shade of red. I hadn't even noticed I moaned. I felt his arm wrap around my body and he kissed my neck softly.

"Come on baby girl, lets go to our room. I'm sure its nice and cool by now."

I nodded my head and slowly started to talk to our room, Alec walked right behind me, he turned off the kitchen light then when we reached our room he closed the door behind us then went and sat on the bed. We didn't have the light on, it wasn't necessary. The moon light lit up our room perfectly. We could see each other, and that's all that mattered. I sat down in front of him and he pulled me close to him.

"I think I'm going to take a shower baby girl, my body still feels sticky." He whispered in my ear. I looked up at him and pouted.

"But… Alec don't leave me. You're not sweaty at all! Please just sit here with me." I pleaded with him. He looked at me then smiled.

"Okay baby girl, but just because you begged me."

I laughed and pulled myself out of his grip and I laid down on my side of the bed, he laid down next to me and we just looked at each other.

" _- Now the next time you guys are alone, and it crosses your mind, just go for it, kiss him, tell him you need him, tell him you want him. Take the lead Renesmee and your V card will no longer be in service!" _Jane's voice rang in my head. Jesus I hope she is right. I leaned in and kissed Alec softly. I smiled when he pulled me closer to his body and he kissed me softly back. I rolled us over so I was on top of him. I pulled away from the kiss and looked down at him. I was sitting on his stomach, scared to move down any further. He looked up at me, his blue eyes darker then usual, they were filled with lust and love, most definitely love. I smiled and let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"You okay love?" he asked me softly and I nodded my head. I leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Alec, baby, make love to me." I nibbled on his ear and heard him groan.

"Fuck. Renesmee, please don't tease me like that." He moved his hands to my hips. I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm not teasing baby, please make love to me." I said as I moved my body down and I felt it, I could feel his erection. Fuck what do I do now? Alec flipped us over so he was hovering over me, I smiled up at him. Thank god he was taking charge. He kissed me softly again, I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him down closer to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I started to move my tongue across his lips. He moaned softly and I slowly slipped my tongue inside of his mouth. He grinded himself against me, I could feel his hard member against my sex. I moaned softly and felt the heat pool between my legs. His hand slowly moved under my tank top. We both pulled away from the kiss breathing heavy. I unwrapped my arms from his neck and slowly moved one up and down his chest, I brought my hands down and skimmed it over his abs, I could feel his muscles contract. I bit my lip and looked up at him. He had the biggest, sweetest smile on his face. He sat up and gently pulled me up with him, he started to lift my shirt up, I raised my arms so he can take it off. When he pulled it off it lightly tossed it aside. I bit my bottom lip as I felt my cheeks start to heat up. I don't know why I am so embarrassed, he has seen me in my bra before. He reached his hands behind my back and unhooked my bra. We both watched as the straps slowly slid down my arms, I pulled it off and tossed it over with my shirt. I heard him take a deep breath and I looked up at him.

"God Renesmee, you are so beautiful." He whispered. I blushed again, in the twenty years that I have known Alec we have never seen each other naked. I was really worried that once he saw me naked he wouldn't want me anymore. But as I looked into his eyes all my worries disappeared. He leaned down and kissed my shoulders softly, I giggled and he gently pushed me down onto the bed, he was placing butterfly kissed around my left shoulder, then my neck, down to my collar bone and then to my other shoulder. I could feel my juices making my underwear drenched, I tried to grind myself up against him and I heard him let out a moan. He kissed down to my breast. He dragged his tongue across my right nipple and I moaned loud.

"Oh God Alec." I was breathing heavy; he moved to my other nipple and dragged his tongue across it also. He brought one hand up and started playing with my hard nipple, as he wrapped his mouth around the nipple he just moved his tongue across. He bit down softly and I let out a small scream in surprise.

"Fuck Alec!"

He growled and looked up at me, his dark, lust filled eyes made me more wet if that is even possible. I swear I could feel my juices on my thigh. I moved my hand up to his hair and I ran my fingers through it. I kept my fingers tangled in his hair as he kissed his way down my stomach. As he was slowly kissing down my stomach his hands were slowly pulling my booty shorts off my body. I lifted my ass up so he could get them down, and once they reached my ankles I kicked them off. He finally made his way down to my sex he looked up at me, he was silently asking if I was okay with this. I bit my lip and nodded my head. He smiled then turned his attention to my dripping wet sex, he took the top of my thong between his teeth and then slowly pulled my tong off my body. I watched him and bit my bottom lip harder. That was very sexy. He kissed his way back up my legs and stopped when he got to my thigh. I propped my self up on my elbows so I could watch him. He slowly moved his hand to my sex, then he took one finger and slowly moved it up my slit. We both moaned. Feeling Alec touch me was more then amazing, and this was hardly touching, once I feel his fingers really touching me I don't know how I won't orgasm on contact.

"Mm fuck Renesmee, your so wet." He moaned again, I moved my hands back to his hair and gently tugged on it so he would look up at me. When he looked up I smiled.

"I'm all wet for you baby, only you." I spoke softly. He growled again and I giggled. Alec leaned down and dragged his tongue up my slit. I threw my head back and moaned loud.

"Oh Fuck Aleccc!" Damn I was not expecting that. He moved his tongue around my clit and I moaned louder, I spread my legs open more and I dug my fingers in his hair. Alec started to sucking on my clit, as his mouth was on my clit he took a finger and started teasing me. He would move it up and down my slit, gathering all of my juices on my finer then he would go to push it inside of me, then stop and start moving it up and down my slit again. Finally he pushed a finger inside of me and I nearly screamed. I was moaning non stop. He bit down on my clit as he started to pump his fingers in and out of me.

"Alec! Ohhh God Alec that feels sooo good…" I moaned. Then Alec slid his finger out and stopped biting and sucking on my clit. He kissed my sex softly then looked up at me. I smiled and I pulled him up my body and kissed him softly. I moaned when I darted my tongue out and I tasted myself. As we were kissing I moved my hands down and slowly pushed his boxers down. Now we were both completely naked and his body was pressed onto mine as we kissed. I moaned softly when I felt is big hard member against my thigh. When we broke away from the kiss to breath I rolled us over so I was on top of him, my wet, hot sex was on his stomach. I smiled and looked down at him.

"I love you." I whispered to him

"I love you too." He whispered back. I crawled off of him and turned to look at his penis. I gulped and looked at Alec. Panic was starting to rise inside of me, Alec looked at me worried.

"Renesmee… what's wrong…?" he asked softly sitting up. I looked down at his erect member again.

"Alec your so…. Big. How are you going to fit inside of me?" I managed to squeak out. Alec chuckled and laid back.

"Renesmee, baby girl, don't worry. I will fit."

I nodded my head then moved down. I took a deep breath. I looked at his hard on then smiled. I can do this. I slowly moved my hand over to his shaft. My fingers barely touched him and Alec hissed once he felt my fingers make contact. I smiled again and wrapped my hand around his shaft, I slowly moved my hand up and down. Alec was moaning and groaning, he hissed a few times also. I started to pump my hand up and down his shaft, then I took my thumb and moved it around the tip of his cock.

"Fuck Renesmee!" Alec hissed again. I moved my thumb in circles around his cock, spreading his pre cum. I pumped my hand up and down his shaft a few more times then I leaned down and brought the tip of my tongue to the tip of his cock.

"Fuck!" he moaned. I moved my tongue around the head of his cock a few times then I wrapped my lips around his head. I slowly moved my head down, having more of his cock in my mouth. His fingers knotted in my hair and he gently pushed my head down, forcing his cock deeper in my mouth, I felt the head of his cock hit the back of my throat and he moaned loud again.

"Holy fucking shit Renesmee!"

I moved my head back up and I swirled my tongue around his head again, then I took all of him in my mouth, he was moaning loud, almost screaming. When I pulled back up I placed wet kisses up his shaft. Then he flipped his over again without warning.

"God Renesmee I need to be inside of you." He growled in my ear.

"Mmm Alec I need you inside of me." I whispered in his ear. He spread my legs wide open then positioned himself at my entrance. I knew it was going to hurt, no matter how slow Alec did it or how fast he did it, no matted if he was gently or rough. It was going to hurt. Alec and I looked into each others eyes. I brought my hands to his back and started to gently scratch. Alec slowly pushed himself inside of me. I moaned softly, it not hurting yet. Then I felt my sex being stretched, I felt like I was on fire down there. I dug my nails into Alecs back. He was at my barrier. I moved one hand to his hair and pushed his face down to mine.

"Just do it baby." I whispered. Then I kissed him passionately, hoping that maybe I can distract myself from the pain that I will feel. In one swift movement Alec pushed him self deeper inside of me, breaking my barrier. The most horrible pain I have ever felt shot through my body. I dug my nails deeper into his back and pulled away from the kiss.

"Owww! Fuck." I cried out. Alec stilled inside of me, he brought one hand up and wiped away tears that I didn't know ad fallen.

"Shh baby girl, calm down. The less tense you are the faster the pain will go away." He said softly in my ear. I nodded my head and started to calm down, getting used to the feeling of Alec inside of me. The pain slowly went away. I wiggled a little so I could see if I was ready. It seemed fine.

"Okay baby… I'm sorry." I said softly. He kissed me softly.

"Don't be sorry baby girl." He said then he stated to move inside of me again. We both groaned when he was all the way inside of me. He started to slowly move in and out of me. We were both moaning softly. I wrapped my legs around his waist, giving him a new angle to work with. When he pushed himself back inside of my I almost screamed. Renesmee is loving this angle. Alec smirked and pulled out then pushed himself back inside of me, I almost screamed again as I felt my walls tighten. Oh Mr. Volturi has found my golden spot. Alec started to move a little faster, setting a nice rhythm. I began to thrust as well, meeting every single one of his thrusts. Alec moved a hand down between us and started to rub my clit. Oh god he was pushing me over the edge. I threw my head back and started panting, feeling my orgasm build up. I arched my back, making his chect come in contact with my chest.

"Oh f-fuckkk Aleccccc. God baby I'm going to… ugh… baby I'm gonna cum." I got out between grunts and moans.

"Oh god Renesmee. Baby girl cum with me, please baby cum with me. I need you to." He moaned out.

He started to move his fingers faster over my clit then he pinched it. I screamed so loud as my orgasm ripped through my body.

"Oh fuck Alec! Fuck babyyyyy!"

"Mm Renesmee baby girlll." He started grunting and moaning as he found his release. I dropped back onto the bed and Alec collapsed on top of me. The both of us panting and gasping for air. Both of our bodies had a thin layer of sweat on them. Alec slowly pulled out, I whimpered when he was completely out. He rolled off of me and laid on my said. I moved down and laid my head on his sweaty chest. We were both quiet, I was busy listening to his heart beat and he was busy playing with my hair.

"Thank you." I finally whispered. I looked up at Alec and he gave me a puzzled look.

"For what baby girl?" he asked me softly.

"For this," I said then kissed him softly. He samiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"You don't need to say thank you Renesmee, it was amazing." He said softly. I nodded my head.

Jane was right, all I needed to do was take charge. I'm sure the next time we do it, it will be 100 times better, but I am thankful for my first time. Not only was it with somebody I loved but it was truly amazing. I yawned and I felt Alec pull the covers over us, I snuggled closer in to his chest.

"Sleep Renesmee, I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too Alec." I whispered back and closed my eyes as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
